Thinking of You
by JD Criss
Summary: Lately Kurt's been thinking of his high school sweetheart Blaine. Kurt's happy but not quite completely. Will he risk his current flame to take a risk on an old one? Loosely inspired by Thinking of You by Katy Perry. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Once again inspired by a song Thinking of You by Katy Perry. I actually have another story based on the same song but I haven't finished it yet. This is the first chapter of about three or maybe four not very long but long enough to not be one chapter all together. No Smut. Sorry. Just longing and all that. Hope you like it! :) There is actually no dialogue in this story. Except when Kurt yells in frustration. So yeah...**

**Mason returns! **-le gasp- **Dun dun dun! **

**Disclaimer: Glee, Blaine, Kurt belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox. But if they ever go up for sale I would be first to buy em! :D **

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was once in love. But as everyone knows High School romances rarely ever last. But that romance, the one with Warbler Blaine Anderson, never dies down in his mind. Even when he's making love with his new partner his mind wonders over to Blaine. He has to force himself to repeat Mason's name over and over in his head so he doesn't moan or whisper the wrong one.<p>

And some little part of him can't help but wonder and hope that Blaine remembers or at the very least is reminded of him every once in a while as well. When he has the time to sit and think he remembers Blaine's curly black hair. He remembers those honey eyes. He remembers the chest hair that would tickle him whenever they would mess around in his bedroom at his dad's house. Or at the movies. The mall. The Lima bean.

It isn't that Kurt didn't love Mason because he did. They've been together since their sophomore year at college and they're going on five years in about two months. But Mason would never replace Blaine. He has had that little taste of perfection before and this really wasn't ever going to compare. It was as if Blaine was a dead husband or something instead of an ex boyfriend. You move on but you never forget.

Mason was perfect. He had short dark blonde hair that Kurt loved running his fingers through. He had full lips (like Blaine). His eyes were a light shade of blue and gray. His square jaw line was perfection and Kurt loved dropping little kisses there. He was very defined. Kurt loved it. He loved trailing and tracing his fingers over those muscles when they were cuddled in bed or on the couch watching TV together. Mason was an excellent cook (also like Blaine). He loved Mason but he wasn't _in_ love with Mason.

Kurt missed the old days when he could watch musicals and Disney movies without watching them alone. He missed singing duets with people (one especially in particular). He missed just going out for coffee to have a chat. He missed having someone to discuss the latest vogue with. Mason didn't like doing any of these things.

But relationships aren't always about perfection. Sometimes they're about compromise. Right?

He wonders if Blaine is with anyone right now. Having to compromise his love music. He doubts Blaine would ever compromise that since it's what he breathed and loved.

He remembers when he and Blaine broke up. It was for all the usual reasons. They didn't think a long distance thing was going to work. Kurt was going to NYU and Blaine was going to UCLA. It was a mutual decision. But it had hurt and Kurt didn't go out with any boy his whole freshmen year of college. The only reason he actually gave Mason a chance was because he didn't stop trying. Every chance he got he would ask Kurt out even when he had been shot down. Kurt found it flattering.

Now here they were, almost five years later in their own apartment in New York City. Well, Kurt was here. Mason was at work. Kurt sometimes hated that Mason was the working one in the relationship but he hadn't been able to find a job. He got fired from his last job at a marketing business after the boss tried to make a move on him and Kurt refused. He didn't want to bring any attention to that so he went without a fight. He had only been working there for a year anyway.

Kurt was sketching designs sitting on the black sofa with a coffee in his left hand and a pencil in the other. He couldn't get the shading and colorings quite right for almost an hour. Out of frustration he threw his hands up also throwing the pencil and sketchbook across the room

"Ugh! This is bullshit!" He put his face in his hands and groaned.

He got up from the couch and went to his bedroom. First he went to his own dresser and pulled out a little key that was taped to the bottom of his sock drawer. He searched his closet for a small chest. When he found it his heart started pounding faster and louder. He sat down on the floor and stuck the key in and then turned it. He looked at all the pictures of himself and New Directions. Him and Mercedes in their cheerios uniforms. Him and Rachel after their Barbra Streisand flash mob. His dad's wedding pictures. He actually let a few tears fall because he missed them. Especially his dad and Mercedes. Maybe he'll go visit in a few weeks.

But underneath all these pictures was a tiny sub-compartment that contained his favorite memories. Him and Blaine at Prom. After they first kissed (he smiled at that one.) During and after graduation. And then the last picture they took together right before they broke up. He stared at the pictures and his eyes started to cloud. He missed this crazy boy he once loved. This crazy boy he still loved.

His chest started to ache. And he wrapped himself up holding his chin to his knees and rocking back and forth. He figured he needed to find a way to get over it. Over him because it's not like he was going to see Blaine ever again anyway. He put all the pictures back and locked the chest before putting it back in the closet.

He hadn't looked at those memories in years. Whenever he looked at the memories of his friends and family no matter how tempting it was he couldn't bring himself to look at the memories of Blaine. His longing hadn't gotten this bad since his freshmen year of college. But maybe he was just lonely. Lately Mason had been coming home at nine instead of seven. Kurt never questioned it though. He knew being with a lawyer was going to be somewhat difficult. He had to deal with women flirting with Mason all the time. And Mason had worked later before so it wasn't a big deal.

He wiped at his eyes and started contemplating ideas to keep his mind busy and Blaine free. He didn't really feel like sketching anything at the moment and almost every movie he owned reminded him of the man. Had he done that intentionally? After a few minutes of just staring blankly into space he decided maybe reading would keep him busy.

He needed fresh air. He needed to stretch his legs and get out of this apartment if only for an hour or two. So he put on his coat and scarf, grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So was it alright? Bad? Good? Should I bother continuing? Let me know...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I like this chapter but please forgive me for I SUCK at writing dialogue. I know I said this story was only going to be three or four chapters but from this point it seems like it might be more. I hope you like it! Let me know if there's any mistakes. Don't hate me if you don't like it though. Please.**

**Disclaimer: Glee, Kurt, and Blaine belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy. **

* * *

><p>He walked a few blocks breathing in the polluted New York air before taking a cab the rest of the way.<p>

This was a bad idea. A completely bad idea. In his mission to not think of Blaine he had completely forgot there was a Starbucks in Barnes and Noble. The over-concentrated smell of coffee hit him full force when he walked in.

_Stop it Kurt! You can't stay away from coffee your whole life! You're being ridiculous! _He shook his head and turned towards the Autobiography section. He figured he'd read someone else's life instead of having to think about his own. Unsatisfied, he then wandered all over the store randomly choosing books that seemed interesting. He would look ever a few pages before placing them back in their spots. Nothing held his interest and in the end he walked out of the book store with nothing but a non-fat mocha in hand.

He walked to Central Park and sat on a bench letting the hot liquid slide down his throat. He watched all the people passing by. Young, old, some with children, couples holding hands, single people and elderly people walking their dogs, people riding bikes, teenagers with skateboards. It was a wide variety. He wished Mercedes were here he really wanted someone to talk to. He had made friends at NYU but it wasn't the same. They didn't get him like his New Directions friends. While taking a sip of his mocha his phone buzzed in his bag.

_**Mason**: I miss you._

Kurt smiled and typed in a reply._ I miss you too. And I love you. _

_**Mason**: I love you too. _

Kurt looked at the time on his phone and it was only 1:04.

_**Kurt**: Think you can get off for a late lunch?_

He put his phone down to take a sip of his coffee and a few minutes later it buzzed again.

_**Mason**: Free til 2:30! Meet me at Frenchies in 10? _

_**Kurt**: Sure see you in a few._

Kurt took a few last sips of his coffee before tossing it in the trash. He put his phone in his bag and started off in the direction of their favorite lunch spot.

"Kurt?" He turned his head searching for the source of his name.

"Kurt Hummel?" He realized the source was beside him. Speak of the devil. Kurt was, well, it'd be an understatement to say surprised but he was. He just stared like an idiot because he was under the assumption this was now a dream.

"Hello? Kurt?" It took him a second to respond. Blaine wasvwaving his hand in front of face and then he really felt like an idiot.

"Uh - yeah? Hi." He breathed out looking everywhere but trying to avoid Blaine's face.

"It's me. Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Don't tell me you forgot about me already." How could he forget? Blaine was his everything and when they broke up, even though it was kind of a mutual decision, it broke him.

"No. O - of course I remember you. What are you doing here? Visiting?" Kurt was rambling a bit because he was nervous and still in shock. He looked down at the sidewalk before looking back up at Blaine.

Blaine smiled that charming smile of his and laughed. "Uh no. I live here now. Moved a few weeks ago. You look great, almost the same." Kurt frowned." In a good way I mean. We should get coffee or lunch or something and catch up." He gave Kurt's shoulder a light squeeze. And Kurt remembered he was supposed to meet Mason for lunch in less than ten minutes. Although he didn't really want to. Not now.

Blaine looked almost the same. His curls were shorter, tame, and he had slight stubble. His eyes were the same honey filled color Kurt remembered. And his full lips looked so soft, so moist, and oh so ki- _No! Kurt! You are not doing this now! You have to meet Mason! _Damn his conscious knew all too well where he was going with that.

"Yeah definitely. I can't now though, I have to meet my friend for lunch." Did he really just refer to Mason as a friend instead of his boyfriend? That's not good. He mentally slapped himself.

Blaine nodded, "Alright. How about tomorrow?" This time Kurt nodded and they exchanged info before heading their separate ways.

Kurt couldn't believe what had just happened. He was waiting to wake up from this dream at any moment. Although he was a little disappointed the meeting with Blaine was short he couldn't stop thinking about it. He had to stop himself twice to remember where he was going.

He walked into Frenchies six minutes late. He looked around before spotting Mason in a table by the window. Mason stood up when he got to the table and gave him a kiss.

"Why are you late?"

"Oh I uh ran into an old friend." Kurt looks at him smiling like he just discovered Narnia or something.

"Oh really. Who?"

"Blaine. We used to go to McKinley together." He hesitated for only moment. "We used to be date." He shrugged and looked down while he said that last part and before Mason could open his mouth to speak the waitress came with two menus. They looked over their menus in silence. A few minuted passed and once they figured out what they were going to order Mason opened his mouth to speak.

"Is he visiting or something?" Kurt smiled that they both had the same assumption and shook his head. "No. He said he moved here a few weeks ago." The waitress came back and after they were all done ordering Kurt took the chance to change the subject.

"How is work going so far today? Any exciting cases?" He asked enthusiastically. Mason shrugged. "No. Same old, same old. Did you work on any new sketches today?" Kurt remembers throwing his sketchbook and shook his head in response. "No. I just wasn't feeling it today I guess." They talked a little more before the waitress brought them their lunches and they ate in a familiar comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>"It isn't fair! Why am I making such a big deal out of this? He's nothing! We're nothing. We were over forever ago. Why does it bother me so much? Ugh!" He yelled at himself slightly tipsy.<p>

After lunch Kurt and Mason went back to their apartment for a little fun since they still had a little under an hour before the lawyer had to be back at the office. Kurt, after they got dressed, he kissed him goodbye, and Mason was out the door, threw himself back on the bed almost ashamed of himself for what he had just done. The whole time they messed around Blaine was there in the front of his mind. It was so frustrating but he was surprised to find himself not caring. Almost imagining the person on him was Blaine every time his eyes were closed. But he forced them open remembering Mason. It wasn't fair to Mason. He almost pushed the man off himself out of guilt.

And now here he was drinking whine at three something in the afternoon and talking to himself. Maybe he was just going crazy and imagined the whole situation. He looked through his bag for his phone finding it at the way bottom. Using his fingers he unlocked the screen and went through his contacts and sure enough in the B's there it was. Blaine. A contact he erased long ago when he had given up hope on a text or phone call. Although he was sure Blaine had more than likely changed his number anyways. But seeing it now was solid evidence their running into each other was real. He caressed the screen of his phone over Blaine's name.

And now he had another dilemma. Should he make the first move and call. Or should he text? He couldn't go through with this. Instead, he turned his phone off and put it in the nightstand on his side of the bed. He walked to the kitchen and threw the rest of the whine he had in his glass down the sink and turned back towards the living room sinking into the couch.

He put his head in his hands. "I need to get a job or pick up a new hobby. I have way too much free time on my hands." He got up grabbed his laptop and sat back down on the couch. After what seemed like hours but was only minutes he had three jobs and their info written down on a post it. He went to the bedroom, grabbed his phone, and turned it on.

It was calm for a second before buzzing and having that buzz cut off by a second vibration. He had two text messages. Both from Blaine. His stomach was filling with butterflies and he felt himself light up with excitement.

_**Blaine**: Hey Kurt. It was great seeing you. I was going to ask if you wanted to meet for lunch tomorrow? _

He smiled and read the next one.

_**Blaine**__: I hope this is the right number.._.

He giggled -giggled! like a teenage girl- and sent a reply.

_**Kurt**: Of course it's the right number why would I give you a fake one? I'd love to meet you for lunch tomorrow. Just give me a time and place._

He hit the home screen button on his phone and looked at the picture he had set as his wallpaper. A picture he took of him and Mason kissing a few weeks ago on Valentines Day. A wave of guilt washed over him but quickly faded as he pounded into his head that he and Blaine were meeting for lunch as friends and nothing more. Then he was excited. Blaine Anderson was the last person he ever expected to run into on the streets of New York. His thoughts were interrupted by the vibrating in his hands.

_**Blaine**: Let's meet at Central Park and go from there. Is 12:30 alright? _

Kurt's stomach continued to flutter and as much as he tried to stop it was involuntary. The little non existent butterflies continued.

_**Kurt**: Sounds great! I'll see you then._

Kurt locked the phone and put it down beside him before he brought his knees to his chin and smiled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In my mind Blaine transfers to McKinley in season three so that's why Kurt says they went to McKinley together...**

**I actually rewrote this three times but it kept coming out the same. -shrug- **

**So... did you like it? Or was it terrible? I hope you liked but if you didn't that's alright. I've already started on chapter three which is when they meet up! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm actually a little scared to post this. I had fun writing it but it might seem a little rushed. I hope you like it though. I'm already writing the next chapter which actually might be the last but I also want to write an Epilogue I already know what's going to happen in my head but writing it down is more difficult. So all in all this will most likely finish at five chapters. This Author's note is long so I'm going to shut up and let you read Chapter 3! :D**

**ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: Obviously Glee, Kurt, and Blaine belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox. :/ **

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next day happier than ever. He actually had a dream about Blaine. A sweet dream. The kind he used to have when they were together. He woke up before Mason so he got up as slowly and as soundless as possible and headed to the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker and start breakfast.<p>

The coffee, the bacon, and the eggs were already done cooking and the toast was already in the toaster. He was standing at the counter waiting for it to pop up when he felt two strong arms slide around his waist. "Good morning." Mason kissed the back of his head and laid his chin on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt turned his head placing a soft kiss on Mason's cheek before turning back to the counter and saying, "Good morning." Mason turned him around and pulled him into a passionate kiss full of lust and tongues. "Someone's in a good mood this morning," Kurt said when they broke apart.

Kurt didn't know it but he had murmured Blaine's name more than once while he was asleep last night.

Mason lied awake for half an hour convincing himself it was nothing before falling asleep himself.

Kurt pulled away turning back to the counter when he heard the toaster pop. Mason poured himself a cup of coffee and took a sip. "So what are you going to do today? Sketch? Maybe go see a musical with one of the girls?" Kurt didn't know if it was questions or suggestions and as much as he didn't want to he said, "Actually I'm meeting Blaine for lunch to talk and catch up" Mason's smile turned into a frown in a less than a second. He stayed quiet and Kurt turned to face him. "What's wrong?" Kurt placed two plates of food on the table.

"Nothing. My – um my head just hurts that's all," he lied putting his fingers to his temples. Kurt wasn't an idiot but he played along and cupped Mason's face and giving him a light kiss. "Do you want some Advil or something?" Mason sat down. "No I'll just eat breakfast and get ready for work." Kurt nodded and sat down next to him at the table. breakfast was quiet the only sound coming from the forks hitting the plates.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on his side of the bed while Mason (who seemed a little bothered) got dressed for work. Kurt didn't need to ask to know why. Was Mason really jealous of someone he'd never even met? For all he knew Blaine could be some slob or drastically changed into someone Kurt would never bother with anymore. Had Kurt made it seem like there was something there? If he did he honestly didn't mean to. Did he? He was pulled back to reality when Mason kissed him. Kurt scrambled to his feet and Mason picked him up wrapping his legs around him. They hadn't kissed like this in forever. Mason's tongue traced patterns on the roof of Kurt's mouth. They both seemed wrapped up in this kiss and only broke apart for air before Mason put Kurt down. They were both gasping for air and Mason smoothed out his suit. Kurt sat on the bed breathless.<p>

"I'll see you later. I love you." He kissed Kurt's forehead and headed towards the door and before he was gone Kurt managed to get, "I love you too." out of his mouth. He sat there for a few seconds before he went and picked up the mess in the kitchen humming to himself as he rinsed off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. When the kitchen was spotless he sat on the counter and just zoned out. He wasn't thinking or speaking. He cleared his mind of everything, closed his eyes, and just focused on breathing. He stayed like this for a little more than fifteen minutes before he opened his eyes. He glanced at the clock realizing it was only 8: 22. He hopped off the counter still in his pajamas and walked into the bedroom where he climbed back into bed and started watching I Love Lucy reruns until he dozed back off into dreamland.

He woke to his phone ringing and ringing until he couldn't take his ring tone anymore (he made a mental note to change it later). Without checking the caller id he answered it. "Hello." His voice was a little raspy and groggy. He cleared his throat.

"Hey Kurt uh are we still on for lunch? Just calling to make sure. Were you asleep? I'm sorry. Want me to call back?" Blaine's voice was full of excitement. And Kurt could sense the hopefulness in his tone. But the innocence in the last three sentences made him smirk even though Blaine couldn't see him.

"No I was just about to wake up anyways. Don't worry about it." He assured him.

"Alright see you at twelve thirty then! Good morning!" And without waiting for a reply he hung up. It was now 10:33. Kurt was happy he hadn't overslept. He was also happy seemed just as happy as he was for this lunch thing. He got up and stretched his arms yawning softly. The now very excited man went into the bathroom to brush his teeth for a second time.

When he was done he wandered over to the walk-in closet Mason had built for him before they moved in. The monstrosity that was the closet before was smaller than the closet he had at his father's house during his high school years. He went through all his jeans before settling on the tightest pair he owned. He found the perfect button up shirt to go with it. He laid the complete outfit out on the bed before getting in the shower.

He let the hot water beat into his skin. He was singing to himself and a few moments passed by before he realized he was singing Teenage Dream. He smiled and continued singing while massaging shampoo into his hair and scalp. After he washed his body he turned off the water and stepped out. He dried himself, wrapped the towel around his head and covered his body with his robe.

* * *

><p>"Okay Kurt you can do this. It's just Blaine. Sweet Blaine. Understanding Blaine. Cute Blaine. Se – You need to stop doing that!" He scolded himself and groaned in frustration. He was already dressed and ready to go. He checked his teeth twice and he perfected his hair three or four times. It was already twelve o'clock. It would only take him 15 minutes to get to Central Park by cab and he didn't want to get there too early. He sat on the couch too nervous to bother playing with his phone. He sat there in silence checking it every few seconds until eventually it was 12:12 and he couldn't just sit there anymore. He got up grabbed his bag, and walked out the door locking it behind him.<p>

It took him only a minute or two to get a taxi and he got to central park around 12:25. He walked around searching for Blaine until his phone rang. Without checking the screen he answered it. "Hello."

"Hey, where are you?" The butterflies in his stomach fluttered to life.

"Don't worry, I'm here." He gave the man directions to find him and after a few moments he had. Blaine gave him a quick hug and Kurt took the opportunity to take in his scent. Blaine smelled like the same cologne he'd always worn and Kurt recognized the faint smell of coffee.

"So where are we going?" Kurt asked after he and Blaine pulled apart. "I was thinking this little sandwich shop a few blocks away. Unless you have a different place you'd prefer."

Kurt smiled. "No, sounds great!" They walked beside each other arms brushing past one another every so often. The butterflies in Kurt's stomach hadn't died down, in fact, they were fluttering at a higher speed.

They reached a little place with a sign that read Dinkleburg's. He followed the slightly shorter man into the shop. It was warm and cozy inside. The wooden table's looked like they were small but still big enough to fit two or maybe even three orders of food. They waited in line behind a taller man. It was a little awkward but comfortable at the same time. Since Kurt had never been here before he ordered the same thing as Blaine. When he pulled out his wallet Blaine was already handing a 20 to the woman behind the counter. "Don't even think about it dummy. It's on me." He pauses. "And next time it'll be on you." Kurt felt his heart swell as he remembered when Blaine had said the exact same thing (minus the last line) to him almost seven years ago in The Lima Bean. They grab their drinks and Blaine directs him to a table to the side of the shop.

Kurt talks first. "So what made you move here to New York?" Taking a sip of his Diet Coke. "Well I was in California after I graduated then I got a few jobs and one of my friends put in a good word for me at a record company here." He looks into his glass of root beer and then looks back up Kurt. "I already had money saved up so I got an apartment, got on a plane, and here I am." He flashes Kurt a smile and Kurt lips curl into a smile all his own. "Pretty impressive. You always had a great ear for music. I'm surprised you're not carrying your guitar." He laughs a little and so does Blaine. This is going better than he expected.

"What about you? Are you a fashion designer now? A magazine editor?" Blaine asks excitedly.

"I actually started off a designer. But, no one seemed to take notice." He felt his throat get a little thick. Thankfully their number was called and he got up to go get their order taking the time to collect himself so he wouldn't cry. He returned to the table and sat down. While they sorted out their food he continued. "Every time I showed my designs to someone they scoffed and turned away. So I gave up. I didn't even bother trying with the magazine editor. I was uninspired. I've been sketching a few things though, whenever I have time that is." He took a bite of his sandwich and looked around.

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's. "I'm sorry Kurt. I know it was your dream." And Kurt knew he meant it. "What about singing? Do you still sing?" He asked taking a bite of his own sandwich.

Kurt nodded swallowing the food in his mouth, "I do. Sometimes when I clean the apartment, when I shower or when I'm watching musicals or Disney movies." He took another sip of his soda.

Blaine swallowed and said, "That's good. So what do you do? Professionally, I mean."

"I'm unemployed at the moment. Ma – my boyfriend Mason is the only one working right now. So..." He trailed off looking at Blaine who was looking down at his sandwich. He looked a little, hurt? Kurt couldn't exactly put an emotion to him right now. Blaine put on his best smile (the best he was capable of at the moment anyway) and looked up at Kurt. "That's cool. Have you been looking for a job? I could probably get you one at the company if you'd like." He smiled and Kurt smiled back. "Sure. We'll see."

They talked about all kinds of things. Musicals, fashion, Vogue, the latest music. They came around to their memories together. They talked about meeting on the stairs at Dalton, when they confronted Karofsky, when they first kissed, prom, when Blaine transferred to McKinley. They had all this history and memories that Kurt forgot they weren't even together. They eventually got to the last time they were together, their breakup.

* * *

><p>Blaine told Kurt it'd be better because they'd both end up getting hurt either way. And Kurt agreed. They hugged that last time and when Blaine pulled out of the driveway Kurt broke down on the porch. Finn had to carry him inside. He doesn't really remember most of the days leading up to his departure from Lima to New York. He didn't really want to remember them anyways. He does remember waiting and waiting and checking his phone hoping that Blaine would call and tell him he couldn't live without him. Or for Blaine to call and say he was coming to New York to be with him. His days dragged on and on and before he knew it he had isolated himself. He felt foolish for letting himself live this way over a man. A man who was probably living it up. So after many attempts he let Mason take him out.<p>

* * *

><p>He didn't know though that Blaine was the exact same way. He had few flings here and there but none lasted more than a few months. No one measured up to Kurt. Sometimes his "dates" would get a little pissed off because he would whisper or moan Kurt's name instead of theirs. Some of them didn't and Blaine knew they were probably a bunch of whores used to name mix-ups. When his friend Joe had called him telling him he could get him a job in New York he was already packing. He knew it would take time to find Kurt. It only took about 3 or 4 weeks and he was more than grateful for their meeting at Central Park.<p>

* * *

><p>They talked about how they both wished it could have been different but they each had their own dreams and ambitions. Without thinking (well actually thinking but not intending to say it out loud) Kurt said, "I waited for you." A little gasp escaped his mouth. Blaine's face went expressionless but he continued. "I waited everyday hoping that you would call and tell me you needed me and only me. I waited for years even after Mason. I barely erased your number about a year ago when I figured you would never try." Tears were clouding his eyes and he squeezed them shut causing the tears to push over. "I wanted with all my heart to call and tell you that I missed you and need you and loved you but I knew that if you had moved on I would have did something stupid. God. I am stupid. Stupid for you!" He rubbed his forehead and sighed. Had he really just told Blaine all this? It felt like a dream or a nightmare. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said all that." He got up and Blaine grabbed his hand standing up with him.<p>

"No. No, I'm glad you said what you said. I felt – feel the same way. I just – I – I didn't know how to act on my feelings." He leaned in but Kurt pushed him away. "No. I can't. It's not fair to Mason." He grabbed his bag and his jacket then gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek (almost regretting it). "It was great seeing you." And without a response he left.

He walked for what felt like forever before he got a taxi and went home. He was trying to organize his mind but it was racing with all kinds of ideas and thoughts. Should he have kissed him? Should he tell Mason what happened? Should he just forget Mason and go with Blaine? This is not how this day was supposed to go but had he knew one thing for sure. Blaine still loved him now as much as he did back then. He should have just went for it. Mason was never going to keep him happy anyway. How could he think that? _Ugh! What the fuck?_ He thought. Kurt really was at war with himself here. What was he supposed to do? Maybe he should just forget about boys completely. After he calmed down and stopped pacing he sat on the couch and just stared at the blank TV screen before dozing off hugging a pillow.

**A/N: Like I said rushed. I'm sorry. There might be Smut in the next chapter so I might have to change the rating of this but it's still in the air. So... yeah. Thoughts? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Did you know that I don't own Kurt or Blaine? Yeah? Me too. :(**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt was shaken awake by Mason almost six hours later. At first he didn't open his eyes. He just stirred and nuzzled more into the couch before Mason shook him hard enough. Kurt wasn't all too thrilled. "God! What do you want?" He was almost yelling, getting off the couch and stretching.<p>

"Nothing just making sure you're alright. Are you hungry? How long have you been asleep?" Mason asked. How long had he been asleep? He remembers lunch with Blaine and then rushing out of the shop so fast his head started spinning. Shit, what was he supposed to tell Mason if he asked how it went? _Oh you know, we had lunch then confessed our feelings. No big deal. Nothing out of the ordinary._

"I don't know. I got back from lunch at like two. And then I just remember laying down. I must have just fallen asleep." He also remembers being upset and pacing before laying down, but Mason didn't need to know that. Honestly, he felt a little guilty. If he wanted to, he could tell Mason to go fuck himself and run to Blaine, but that's not right. He walked to the restroom, with Mason following him, and washed his face with water. He instantly felt more awake. When he made to get out of the restroom Mason took his hand and kissed his knuckles. Kurt forced a smile and pulled his hand back. "What's wrong?" The uncertainty in his tone was very obvious.

"Nothing. I'm just not really in the mood right now."

"It was just a kiss."

"But I know where it was leading." Mason looked down and sighed before looking directly into Kurt's blue eyes. Kurt looked back into Mason's blue/gray eyes. "What happened?" As soon as the last word left Mason's mouth Kurt looked down trying to hold back the tears. He cleared his throat and looked back into Mason's eyes. "Nothing. We just had lunch and talked. It was nice." Mason seems to believe him. "Alright, well are you hungry? Want to go out for dinner?" Kurt really isn't hungry but he doesn't want Mason to think something's wrong. "Sure, but can we just stay in? Maybe order some chinese or something?" Mason's frowns a little and Kurt adds, "I just want to cuddle with you and eat an egg roll." Mason laughed and agreed smiling his bright smile."Alright."

Mason went off to the Kitchen to order the food and Kurt went to go scan their DVDs. He settled on Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix and went back to sit on the couch before Mason came back and put the movie on. While they waited Mason turned Kurt's face to his own and leaned in, bringing their lips together. His tongue traced along Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt opened his mouth allowing Mason to enter. Kurt leaned back into a laying position and Mason was now straddling him. They stayed like this for a while and only stopped when their food arrived. They pressed play on the movie and sat eating occasionally making commentary on certain parts of the film.

* * *

><p>It was almost 9:30 when Kurt's phone buzzed in his bag. The movie was already over and the credits were rolling. It was a text from Blaine that had an address followed by, <em>Meet Me? <em>Kurt looked over at Mason who was fast asleep curled up on the other couch. He didn't know whether to go or not. If he did go maybe they could resolve this thing and be friends. But what if something else happened? He would feel extremely guilty. But then again, he didn't want to spend the rest of his life wondering, _what if? _

Instead he went with his gut feeling, walking out the door without his bag but just his phone. Luckily there were a few taxis and he managed to flag one down. He gave the driver the address and was on his way.

The driver pulled up to a brick building and Kurt's stomach was doing cartwheels. He got out of the cab and paid before pulling out his phone and sending Blaine a text.

_**Kurt**: I'm outside._

Instead of a reply Blaine appeared at the door motioning for Kurt to come inside. Kurt walked up the stairs and Blaine took his hand leading him into the building and up the stairs. They stopped on what was probably the third floor and walked until they stopped again at apartment number 315. Blaine opened the door and they both went inside. Kurt looked around the apartment and wasn't all that surprised. It was spotless with not one thing out of place. It looked like something from an ad.

Kurt knew why he was here though. They needed to talk about what happened earlier. He turned around to face Blaine who was still standing behind him. "Look Blaine I kn-"

He was cut off by Blaine's lips crashing into his. He closed his eyes and kissed Blaine back. Blaine's hands were now on his back so he moved his arms so they were around Blaine's neck. His heart was beating faster and faster. They were pressed close enough that he could feel Blaine's own heart beating against his. He needed air but he didn't want to let go. Blaine started walking, without breaking their kiss, to the bedroom. Kurt just followed him with their mouths attached. Eventually they pulled apart standing at the foot of the bed. Blaine stared into Kurt's blue eyes before Kurt pushed him onto the bed. Kurt's mind was racing but he was trying to focus on breathing as he pulled off his shirt. Blaine mirrored Kurt pulling off his own shirt and again when Kurt pulled off his jeans and boxers.

They were both completely naked. Kurt felt vulnerable but safe. Blaine shifted into a laying position on the bed and Kurt went and sat on him. Kurt put his hands against Blaine's chest feeling the hair that used to tickle him when they were younger. He traced fingers along Blaine's faint abs and muscles. They weren't as defined as Mason's but they were still visible, even with the low lighting of the moon coming from the window directly above the bed. He just trailed his fingers all over Blaine even his face. His fingers caressed Blaine's lips and Blaine kissed each one. Kurt leaned down to give Blaine a kiss. His mind wasn't racing anymore but his heart was still going at full speed. He didn't feel guilty. It didn't feel wrong. He felt like he was in this world where there was no wrong because everything just felt right. He knew tomorrow he would have to break it off with Mason. But he didn't keep that on his mind right now because he could feel Blaine rubbing against him in more than one way. He opened his eyes staring at the man below him.

"I love you Blaine Anderson. Always and forever." Blaine smiled and said, "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I love you. And only you, always and forever." Kurt smiled back and leaned down to kiss him again.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up before Kurt, the sun wasn't up yet so it must have been four or maybe five in the morning. Kurt was sleeping soundlessly next to him and Blaine couldn't help but wonder what he had done to deserve a second chance with this man. He just knew he was happy and so was Kurt. Blaine did feel kind of bad for Kurt's boyfriend though. But this was love. He loved Kurt, more than anything in the world. Kurt stirred for only a moment and Blaine felt himself let out a breath. He looked down at Kurt and moved his bangs away from his face. Kurt still looked like Kurt. His skin was still like porcelain. Blaine whispered, "I love you." and caressed Kurt's head with his thumb. He felt kind of creepy watching him sleep but he just missed him. It had been almost six years. All that time was spent missing him and being miserable.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt felt someone's calloused fingers touching his face. He nuzzled his face into them. "Mmmm Blaine." He opened his eyes and sure enough there he was. Honey eyes staring back into his. He smiled and the butterflied fluttered like always. He picked himself up and laid his head on Blaine's chest, his chest hair tickling his ear. He could also hear Blaine's heart beating. Blaine was playing with his hair before kissing his head. "I wish we could just stay like this forever." Kurt said breaking the silence.<p>

"We can stay like this for an hour or two but eventually we do have t face reality." Kurt groaned. "I don't want to face reality. It's going to hurt too much. I don't think I can do it." Blaine thought for only a moment before saying, "I could go with you and maybe wait outside or something." Kurt pondered this for a few moments. "Hm. It would make me feel better if you waited outside in case something happened. Although, I doubt anything drastic would." Kurt played with Blaine's fingers while Blaine rubbed his back with his other hand. He knew he couldn't live without this, without Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt was feeling anxious. He tried to shake it off and not think about what he was about to do but the guilt was starting to overwhelm him. "Maybe this is a bad idea." He turned to Blaine in the cab. Blaine sighed and said, "It'll only be worse if you don't get it over with and do it the right way. If you do it over the phone or worse, text, you'll regret it." Kurt's shoulders slumped and he leaned his head on Blaine's shoulders. "I guess." Blaine grabbed his hand gave it a squeeze instantly making him feel a little bit better.<p>

Less than ten minutes later they were in front of Kurt's apartment. Was it even his anymore? He hadn't paid for it so maybe not. They both got out of the cab and Kurt turned to Blaine. "You're going to be here right?"

Blaine took his hand and kissed his knuckles. "Yes, I am."

Kurt nodded and let out a deep breath before turning around walking into the building. He took the elevator to the eighth floor and walked to the apartment. He unlocked the door and braced himself for the worst. When he entered nothing looked out of the ordinary. The couch was empty so Mason had obviously woken up. But nothing was broken or thrown, the apartment looked the same as yesterday. "Mason?" He called the other man's name but there was no response. Had he left? The living room and Kitchen were empty so Kurt figured the bedroom was the only other place he could be, or the bathroom. The door to their bedroom was open and he could see Mason was sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed looking at something in his hand. He walked in but Mason stayed quiet. Mason had a picture of Kurt and Blaine from Kurt's memory chest. Normally he would be furious but he didn't want to fight. After a few more seconds he cleared his throat and Mason looked up.

"You were with him weren't you? And now you're here to tell me you're sorry and that we can still be friends if I want and all that other stupid stuff right?" Mason's voice was soft and calm, Kurt hadn't expected that but then again, he didn't know what to expect. Kurt put his hand on Mason's shoulder. "I'm sorry. But even if I stayed with you I'll never stop thinking of him. I – I wish this wasn't so heart breaking for you but I love him." A few tears left Mason's eyes. Kurt had never seen him so emotional in so long.

Kurt got on his knees in front of Mason and cupped his face. "I'm sorry Mason. I really am. But I am more than sure you will find someone who will love you and make you happy and give you everything I couldn't." He gave Mason a short kiss on the lips before pulling back. "I'm sorry." He repeated. He sat there for a a little less than a minute before Mason finally spoke. "You can come get your stuff tomorrow. I won't be here all day, just leave your key." He held out the picture for Kurt to take.

Kurt nodded and took the picture. He stood up with tears clouding his eyes. He grabbed a few things from his closet and drawers before leaving. That was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. It hurt him to break Mason's heart after so long. But he knew, and even Mason knew, that if they stayed together it would hurt more. Either way someone was going to get hurt. Kurt took the Elevator down and walked out of the building. Blaine was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. When he saw Kurt his eyes lit up and he smiled that charming smile of his. He held out his hand and Kurt took it.

They stared into each others' eyes, although Kurt's were a little puffy.

Blaine finally asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Kurt sniffed but smiled. "Yes. Yes, I'm sure. It doesn't matter who I'm with Blaine. No matter who it is I'll _always_ be thinking of you."

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cheesy ending is cheesy! Ha! I really loved writing this chapter though, it is my favorite! I was like all freaking excited when I finished it! I'm very proud of it and I don't know why. **

**And sadly, this is the end of this story. I know I was originally going to do an epilogue that showed Kurt, Blaine, Mason, and Mason's boyfriend as friends but I couldn't think of any ideas as to how to go about it. I wanted it to be like seven years later with them married and having adopted twins. I really liked the idea but I couldn't think of a way to write without it being a mess. If I do figure out a way to write I will definitely post it! Also can anyone help me with a better summary for this story cause it sucks? lol I suck at writing summaries! Haha Just PM me. :) Well, I hope you liked the story and the ending. If you didn't oh well. But if you did Klisses and Klainbows to all of you! :D**


End file.
